moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna
„Zbyt często celowałem niżej niż trzeba. Zbyt często skazywałem na śmierć. Zbyt często miałem na swoich rękach krew swoich. Dlatego nie noszę medali,nie zasłużyłem na nie" Ochrona -Dwie osoby wychodzą z budynku,koniec.-Zaraportowałem -Idą w kierunku konwoju ? -Tak sir,matka i syn.-Odpowiedziałem dostosowując lunetę do mniejszej odległości.-Ręce matki się nie kołyszą,niesie coś pod ubraniem. -Znasz zasadę jeśli uważasz że to zagrożenie masz zielone światło. -Na szali jest twoje życie i ich.-Skomentował mój obserwator. Nagle matka coś podała dziecku,widziałem to przez sekundę ale to wystarczyło by rozpoznać przedmiot. -Ruski granat przeciwpancerny.-Skomentowałem jednym ruchem reki odbezpieczając karabin. Dzieciak na chwile spojrzał w oczy swojej matki po czym zaczął biec w kierunku konwoju sprawdzającego domy. Szybko wymierzyłem w malucha i pojedynczym skurczem trzech mięśni pozbawiłem go życia. Matka zobaczywszy że jej podopieczny upadł i nie wstaje sama zaczeła biec do niego,lecz zamiast sprawdzić jego stan podniosła granat i po krótkim rozbiegu spróbowała go rzucić. Jednak ja byłem szybszy,trafiłem ją w serce,od razu pozbawiając ją życia. -Ładny strzał.-radośnie pochwalił mnie mój obserwator. Skierowałem karabin na ciało malucha,leżał na plecach z pojedynczą plamą krwi na brzuchu która stopniowo się powiększała. -Ej co z tobą ?-Spytał się zdziwiony towarzysz.-Uratowałeś naszym chłopakom życie. -Zamknij się !-Syknełem do niego poruszając rygiel mojego karabinu wyrzucając z niego łuskę po pocisku. Pocisku mającego zabić terroryste… Dorosłego człowieka z wolną wolą który wie co robi... Nie dziecko chcące wypełnić prośbę mamy i się jej przypodobać…. Wojna jest dla dorosłych….To oni powinni umierać. Nowe zagrożenie -Kapralu,gratuluje kolejnego dzikusa wysłanego do hadesu.-Odezwał się dowódca gdy tylko wróciliśmy do bazy. -Nie ma czego gratulować,to było dziecko w wieku szkolnym,nie miało nawet 12 lat.-Odpowiedziałem przybity. -David,wiem jak się czujesz,z tego powodu musimy szybciej skończyć tą operacje by normalność tu zamieszkałą na stałe.-Stwierdził próbując mnie pocieszyć.-Zmieniając temat,dostaliśmy informacje o snajperze,chłopcy nazwali go „Kosiarzem” zabił ponad 50 naszych. -Mam go zlikwidować ? -Tak,inaczej będziemy tu w nieskończoność skoro piechurzy boją się wychylić łeb z bazy. -Gdzie jest jego teren ? -Jest nim dzielnica przemysłowa Sinaea,wzgórze nr 192 i tereny pomiędzy. -Aż taki wielki teren polowania ? -Tak,tylko on zostawia w miejscu „czuwania” łuski z kosą. -Coś jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć sir ? -Lubuje się w strzelaniu w gardło,często występuje w parzę z innym snajperem „podpuchą”,jest sprytny i zostawia pułapki w potencjalnych miejsach dla strzelców wyborowych.-Dodał po chwili zastanowienia.-Jeszcze podobno nosi czerwoną chustę którą widać przez lunetę. Hm...agresywny typ...strzela tak by mieć pewność że cel nie wstanie...Podkłada pułapki więc zna się na naszym fachu.Nie czuje przywiązania do sojusznika skoro wystawia go jako wabik. Trudny przeciwnik. -Kiedy dostane transport ? -Jak to kiedy,jak trzeba to i za trzy minuty się znajdzie ochotnik do lotu. -Nie,żadnego obserwatora tylko ja i pilot. Mój wymóg mocno go zdziwił,był on wbrew logice ale musiałem to zrobić sam,nie mogę pozwolić na stratę skupienia.Dobrze sobie poradzę sam. -Ty strzelasz więc będzie po twojemu. Serio ? Nie sądziłem że się od tak zgodzi...widać że ten "kosiarz" jest szpilka w jego dupie. Zasalutowałem i wyszedłem. Transport Przed odlotem zdążyłem załapać się na chwile snu,ale ten jak zwykle był słaby ...ciągle koszmary o tym że ginę lub zabijam moich bliskich. Moim pilotem był zielonek świeżo po treningu,nigdy wcześniej nie leciał w nocy w paszczę pewnej ścierci… W sumie,nikt wcześniej nie leciał na pewną śmierć. -Hej,kapral david mam racje ?-Usłyszałem głos za moimi plecami gdy brałem wyposarzenie. Chłopak miał ledwie 19 lat...w pewnym sensie jeszcze dziecko. -Tak,twój jedyny pasażer. -Wysiadasz przy górach czy w mieście ? -W górach będzie bezpieczniej,postaraj nie zginąć podczas pierwszego lotu. -Lecimy? -Tak. Moim transportem był little bird,helikopter zwiadowczy szybki,mały i zwinny. Wystarczający do mojego zadania. Lot przebiegał spokojnie,bez większych problemów,jak zwykle młodziak pytał się o mnie,moje zadania i cele. A ja jak zwykle odpowiadałem prosto,tak jak kazał mi dowódca postepować. Nie próbowałem się przywiązać,wiedziałem że w końcu zginie a nie chce nieść kolejnego trupa na moich plecach. Ten jeden mi wystarczy. -David,mogę mieć prośbę ? -Każdy może mieć młody.-Odpowiedziałem surowo.-O co chodzi ? -Niech pan nie zabija tego skurwiela,załatwił wielu moich przyjaciół,więc niech odpokutuje z rąk piechurów. Nagle kontem oka zauważyłem krótki błysk w oknie jednego z budynków w dole.Niecałą sekundę później mój pilot miał wielką dziurę w miejscu gardła,a śmigłowiec zaczął spadać w dół. Cholera ..on jest lepszy niż myślałem. Szybko odpiąłem się od ławki i zeskoczyłem na dach który mijaliśmy. Jakimś cudem upadłem w ten sposób że nic mi się nie stało,tylko lewa dłoń strasznie bolała. -Tyle w kwestii prostoty.-Powiedziałem sam do siebie,schodząc z dachu na ziemie i szybko oddalając się od miejsca upadku. Spotkanie i koniec Leżałem spokojnie w domu który wybrałem na swoją siedlisko,miałem z niego widok na większość dzielnicy przemysłowej i część gór.Noc prawie mineła,była pełna strzałów ale nie do mnie,ulice były pełne trupów i marines i arabów,każdy miał przy sobie broń i stanowił zagrożenie dla naszej małej gry. Bacznie obserwowałem cały teren,każdy cień jaki zauważyłem,każde okno… Z pomocą lunety sporządzałem obraz okolicy,zapamiętując każdy szczegół i zapisując jego miejsce. W końcu zauważyłem ruch,mała dziewczynka z biegała w zabawie po dachach domów… Hm…ona jest bardzo odważna...ale też głupia. Przypomniało mi się co mówił dowódca...ale to niemożliwe by to była ona...jest zbyt delikatna na to by była snajperem.Nie ma też chusty. Przestałem ją śledzić,by sprawdzać dalej teren. Jednak po chwili moja pozycja była ostrzelana przez snajpera,znalazł mnie ale jak ? Luneta była przykryta i nie tworzyła odbłysków więc jak ? Nie mogłem zlokalizować strzelca,widocznie miał tłumik płomienia… Wybiegłem z domu i znazałem się całkowicie odsłonięty na środku ulicy woku kilku trupów marines. Każdy miał ranę na szyi,i zaschniętą krew na ubraniu… Powoli idąc przeszedłem między ciałami i wszedłem do budynku. Natknąłem się na coś,czego się nie spodziewałem. Całe pomieszczenie było wypełnione łuskami do karabinu snajperskiego,i co chwile z piętra spadały kolejne...jeszcze świeże… Uważając na swoje kroki cicho poruszałem się na piętro,z wielkim trudem starając się nie ruszyć żadnej łuski by nie zaalarmować strzelca. Delikatnie otworzyłem drzwi… W tym pokoju była ta mała dziewczynka,tylko teraz miała czerwoną chustę na twarzy. Zauważyłem też wiele blizn na jej rękach i nogach….Część z nich była od ognia inna od czegoś ostrego.. Mała dziewczynka..z karabinem Monin Nagat z tłumikiem wybiła ponad 100 naszych ludzi ? Przyjrzałem się jednej z łusek..faktycznie miały wyskrobane kose na boku.. Ja..nie mam dość odwagi by ją zabić ona wygląda jak moja córka… Jednak jeśli tego nie zrobię to ona zabije mnie… Nagle odwróciła się do mnie.. Jej twarz była poparzona...prawie cała.. Natychmiast chwyciła swój karabin i wycelowała me w moim kierunku. Krzyczała coś w języku arabskim,udało mi się zrozumieć tylko kilka słów „To dla ojca!” Mięśnie zadziałały same,strzeliłem jej w oczy.. Brawo David...zabiłeś najgroźniejsze dziecko w tym mieście… Jesteś najgorszym bohaterem tej armii… Na pewno dostaniesz za to medal… Będą cie chwalić za to nie znając całej prawdy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury